


看图说话两则

by endermyy



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermyy/pseuds/endermyy
Summary: 日系人妻系列？





	看图说话两则

1

老季打开门，说声“我回来啦。”  
抬头看到小高一身红色绸缎和服站在玄关，和服领口大到不停从肩上滑落，下摆短到遮不住屁股。  
小高在玄关拦住老季，学着图上妹子露出甜甜的笑容，把衣服拉下来露出肩膀和大片胸肌，再抬手半遮在胸前，另一手撩开和服下摆，稍微曲腿露出大腿根，软着声音说，“您回来啦。”  
老季就那么愣在门口。  
小高保持了几秒，自己没忍住爆笑起来，却忽然被大力推撞在墙上。

高刚“喂”了一声，就被老季堵住嘴，只剩喉咙里的吭吭。小高想伸手去推，却被下身一阵冰凉激的一抖。  
老季顺和服下摆摸进去，凉凉的手轻易覆住小高下身。  
“和服里面不应该穿内裤。”老季抬起头贴着小高鼻尖说。  
然后弓起身子把脸埋进红色和服的领口吮吸紧实的皮肤。小高呻吟一声，伸手到背后，褪下内裤，挺腰蹭上去。

老季听着小高哼哼叽叽，就隔着和服揉搓他胸脯。  
丝质的和服蹭在皮肤上有丝丝凉意，小高挺起胸，低头朝老季的手哈气。  
“干嘛？”老季声音闷着。  
“凉”小高伏在老季耳边捏着嗓子小声说。  
老季抬起头挑眉看他，“你哪学的这些啊？”  
小高撇嘴嘿嘿一笑，“爱情动作片呗。”  
老季强绷着脸点点头，伸手到小高嘴边，“舔热了。”

老季一手在小高嘴里翻搅揉捏，一手拉起小高一条腿盘在腰上，拍了拍，“盘住了。”然后微凉的手顺着大腿后侧摸到小高屁股。  
手指抵上入口时，小高被冰的扭了扭腰，手指顺势一下顶了进去。  
果然做了准备，又湿又软。

“两张嘴都好好含着。”老季边说边隔着和服用牙磨小高乳头。  
小高变化头的角度吮着手指，腰一拱一拱的，像是想在老季身上磨蹭前面，又想往下更多含入手指，焦急而不得法。他用鼻音胡乱哼哼着，像只讨食的小奶狗。  
老季浅浅吻了小高一下，稍稍退开，看着小高伸出舌尖舔舔上唇的唇珠。粉色的舌尖柔软湿润，像害羞一样悄悄探出一点，老季慢慢俯身，用自己的舌头去碰触。湿软的，像活物一样的部分触到一起，表面的肉粒相互摩擦推挤着。湿湿的水声响起，老季却再次退开。  
他看到小高闭着眼向前追了一下，扑空后睁开眼满脸呆愣，看到老季的表情时猛地抿住嘴。老季轻笑着又凑上去用舌尖轻舔小高的唇缝，温柔诱哄着。但那唇仍然紧抿，老季于是把嘴唇贴上去，吮吸圆润的唇珠。  
他叼着小高的上唇，用牙齿轻磨，趁着被叼起的那一点缝隙，把舌尖钻进去，顶开牙关，终于与软舌纠缠在一起，并随着小高溢出的鼻音深入。  
老季趁小高被吻的晕晕乎乎，拉着他的手让他帮自己解开裤子，然后在有点委屈的哼叽声中直接顶进对方身体。

END

 

2

老季洗完澡出来看小高抱着靠枕坐在沙发上看电视。  
“还没睡？”老季挺惊奇。  
小高抬眼看着他，“有点冷，睡不着。”  
老季走过来弯下腰，手从靠枕下面摸进去，不意外小高下身什么都没穿，老季上身贴近过去。  
“这里冷？”老季握着小高的阴茎，贴着他的嘴问。  
小高没躲也没向前，只是挑起眼看着老季，“是啊。”  
老季手指从小高热起来的阴茎向下滑倒会阴，来回揉按着，另一手扶着沙发背，俯身，舌尖伸出来舔小高的唇缝。  
“把洞露出来。”老季说。  
小高低低呻吟了一声，屁股向前挪动，去找老季的手指。老季等着热得发烫的小洞把手指吃进一个指节，终于倾身堵住小高喘息着的嘴，把他挤在沙发背上，手指深入搅动，舌头纠缠舔弄。  
小高挺着腰，双腿大开，胯往前送着去吞入老季的手指。他怀里还抱着靠枕，阴茎已经勃起，顶端支起衬衫下摆蹭在靠枕上。老季翻搅着小高上下两张嘴，啧啧的水声逼出小高鼻腔里轻软的吭叽。  
老季忽然抽出手指，退后一些，他看着小高潮红的眼角，一把靠拿开靠枕。小高两手支在身侧，光裸的大腿从只系了一粒扣子的白衬衫下伸出，打开，白嫩的腿间，阴茎挺立着，顶端湿润。  
老季重重喘息，扯掉自己的浴巾，挤上去捏住小高下颚迫使他扬起头。老季单腿跪上沙发，膝盖顶着小高的阴茎，引出又一阵呻吟。  
小高扬着头，睫毛湿润嘴唇微启，冲着老季轻轻歪头一笑，瞬间就被老季凶狠的啃咬吞噬。

END


End file.
